


浪漫过剩

by xxxxixiu



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, 佑灰 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:40:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22767919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxxixiu/pseuds/xxxxixiu
Summary: 这浪漫对我，太过过剩。
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Kudos: 6





	浪漫过剩

浪漫过剩  
这是我第一次，也是最后一次讲述我的故事。  
01  
第一次碰到全圆佑的时候我们组合刚出道，回归了一次没什么水花，公司就再没有其他安排，不知道是不是打算把我们就此搁置。  
于是我就跟着美容室的姐姐们做点打下手的活，当然是瞒着公司的情况下。那天我去的有点早，正在门口站着有些不知所措，突然就被一个人拽进了休息室。

“哎呀你就是今天请到的老师吧，不好意思我们临时换了休息室。怎么就您自己？算了您先开始吧，时间有点紧张，我现在跟其他人联系。”  
我猜他应该是哪个组合的经纪人。

然后我一转头就看到了全圆佑，我当然认识他，毕竟做偶像的，哪有不认识sv4的，这个时下最火的男子团体。即使是他这次solo回归，成绩也是顶好的，是我们团踮起脚也不敢奢望的位置。

我刚想解释我不是你们等的那位老师，经纪人却已经不知去向了。  
我看着全圆佑不知怎么说明，他却抬起头，挑起一边眉毛，有点疑惑的看着我：“还不开始吗？”  
开始就开始，反正我跟着帮忙那么多次，我对自己也该有信心。

“这次你的风格比较强烈，妆容可能会浓一点可以吗？”  
“没问题，你看着来。”

全圆佑眉毛长得很好，几乎不用怎么画，我添了几笔让它的形状更锋利一些就开始专注他的眼睛。他的眼睛很长，搭配上尖尖的内眼角，使得整个人看起来很有距离感。  
“请你闭上眼睛。”  
我用大地色给他打底，银白色给他做前缀，再用深紫色衔接收尾。  
“可以睁开了。”  
用黑色的眼线笔把他的眼角描绘的更加尖锐一点。

化妆的时候我和他凑的很近，我专注于我的作品没注意到，画完眼妆才发现我们的距离那么近，我甚至可以感受到他的鼻息。  
“我好像见过你。”他盯着我缓缓开口。  
“是吗哈哈哈，可能因为我是大众脸吧。”  
他嘁了一声：“你这张脸说这句话可没一点说服力。”

我没接茬，开始化唇妆。  
“你不是化妆师吧，你是不是今年出道的那个叫什么MR.J组合的成员来着？”  
我手一抖，差点把口红化花。  
“没想到您这种大明星，竟然还会关注我们这种小组合。”  
他笑了笑不置可否。  
我凑近他耳边，小声问他可不可以不要告诉别人。  
全圆佑抬起头看着镜子，没接我的茬反而转了话题：“你妆化得不错，下次我还可以找你吗？”  
我猜我的笑容有些谄媚：“没问题没问题，我就当你答应了。”

02  
做完造型我就赶快溜了，也不知道全圆佑是怎么跟他经纪人解释的，后来还真找我化了好几次妆，几乎承包了他整个活动期的造型。活动期快结束的时候他给我发了个大红包，说是公司让他帮忙给我的，夸我造型做得好，除了正常薪水外的辛苦费。  
最后一次打歌的时候我边化妆还有点舍不得，心里酸酸的，我估计是舍不得我的财神爷吧。  
做完造型全圆佑去换衣服，我一边收拾我的工具一边沉浸在自己的情绪里，就听见全圆佑叫我：“俊辉，你来帮我一下，我衣服拉链在后面拉不上。”

我赶快跑过去帮他拉好，他却一扭身抱住了我，我感觉有什么东西紧紧的抵着我下半身，用脚趾猜也知道是什么。  
“圆佑，不能这样，这样不好。”  
全圆佑不说话，反而抱的更用力了点。  
“全圆佑，我可是哥哥，说话你总该听吧。”我把语气加重了点。  
“我叫你哥哥，你让我干你好不好。”他把头埋进我的颈窝，有点痒又有点扎。

我清了清嗓子：“不行，你一会儿要上台的。”  
“那下次不上台的时候就可以吗？”  
我不知道怎么接话。  
“那你用手帮帮我好不好，我好闷。”

我转过身闭上眼睛，摸索着解开了他的皮带，又开始摸他的拉链，可能是嫌我动作太慢了，他扶着我的手开始动作，他的手有点凉，我触摸到的地方却那么热。有那么一瞬间我有些颤抖，虽然这种事情我给自己做过很多次，却是第一次碰到别人的。  
嘴唇也被他柔软的嘴唇覆盖，他撬开我的牙齿，我们的舌头在一起纠缠交合，狭小的空间被啧啧水声填满。  
“哥哥也硬了，我帮帮哥哥好不好。”  
他的手不安分的在我腰上游动，不轻不重的掐了一下，我感觉我眼泪一下子出来了。  
“圆佑，轻点，轻点。”  
他把我的小兄弟握在手中轻轻套弄，好像很宝贝似的。  
“圆佑，别逗我了，重一点。”  
“是你求我的，哥哥。”他把哥哥两个字咬的很重，加快了手上的动作。  
我颤抖着在他手上射了出来，他又亲了亲我：“哥哥，说好的，下次要你帮我。”

03  
我们的下次见面比我预想中的还要快，那天本来人间蒸发一样的社长通知我们开会结果全圆佑跟在他身后走过来的时候我感到我整个人有点晕，接下来会长宣布全圆佑会参与我们这次的回归并且投资了我们公司称为常驻理事之后，我更晕了。

“你搞什么啊？”开完会我看没人注意，赶快把他拉进会议室问他怎么回事。  
“不喜欢吗？”  
可能是因为参加会议，他今天把刘海侧分开，露出光洁的额头。金丝边的眼镜配上一身黑西装显得更加迷人，像个衣冠楚楚的禽兽。  
“不是啊，怎么搞得像个霸道总裁一样突然出现。”我吞了吞口水。  
“不这样你们组合还是回归不了。”他一边说话一边又开始解我扣子。  
我赶快把他的手拍开：“你想干什么，这可是公司。”  
“你说好帮我的。”  
他声音低低的，带着点委屈，反而让我不知所措起来。  
“哥哥用嘴帮我好不好？”  
我对天发誓我真是受不了他那一脸被主人冷落的小动物样才答应的。

我管好窗帘，确认成员都走了之后在他面前缓缓跪了下来，学着我在片里看过的那样，伸出舌头给他舔了舔，没舔两下他的性器就挺立起来，全圆佑本人却没什么反应，我耍坏含住他的性器，用牙齿轻轻咬了一下。  
全圆佑嘶了一声：“哥哥，专心点。”  
我好委屈，我哪里不专心，明明是他都不给我回应。  
我小心翼翼再含进去一点，转动我的舌头，感受着这咸涩的味道，全圆佑似乎终于忍不住了，右手抓住我的头发，使劲把他的性器往我嘴里送，他那东西太大，几次直达我的喉咙深处，我差点被他逼出眼泪。  
终于在几次挺进之后他射了出来，也不知道是好心还是故意，没有射进我嘴里，那乳白色的浑浊液体全都喷溅到我脸上。  
我终于忍不住了，跪坐在地上开始咳嗽起来。  
全圆佑掏出一张湿巾，坐在我旁边，轻轻地给我擦脸。  
“怎么还哭了？”  
我俯在他肩头止不住地流泪，狠狠在他肩膀上咬了一口：  
“圆佑是王八蛋。”

04   
全圆佑这个名号比我想象的还要好用，他参与feat的歌曲竟然空降前十，这位不求回报的慈善家竟然还主动提出参与我们打歌，我有时候不禁会想，不是韩流大明星吗，这么闲的吗？  
坐在一个化妆室的时候还没什么实感，直到全圆佑说了一句：“我等一下再用造型。”  
然后他把头转向我：“俊辉，你来给我化可以吗？”  
仿佛一下子回到了刚见面的时候，他问我：“还不开始吗？”  
可以可以，非常可以。

化完妆趁着洗手间去厕所的功夫，我的大哥尹净汉反手就把门锁了，开始和二哥洪知秀一起拷问我。  
净汉哥开门见山：“你们俩怎么回事？”  
“什么怎么回事？”  
“少装傻，你们俩刚刚那气氛傻子都看得出来怎么回事。”知秀哥慢悠悠地张口道。  
“就是你们想的那么回事啦！”  
净汉哥愤愤地说：“好小子，从那天会议的时候我就觉得事有蹊跷，敢背着我拱我的白菜。我们俊尼也是长大了，什么也不告诉哥哥了。”  
“哥，多亏了他我们这次才能回归嘛。”  
知秀哥的眼神看得我直发麻：“是，你是一颗值钱的白菜。”  
“真是事发突然，我发誓我没有想瞒着你们。”我坐在两位哥哥中间试图撒娇。  
我又是发誓不会重色轻友又是保证两位哥哥绝对还是我的一位，两个人脸色才好看一点。唉，三个男人也是一出戏啊。

打歌结束全圆佑说送我回宿舍，两位哥哥看他的眼神像是要喷出火来，他赶快解释是一起送我们三个。  
净汉哥拉着知秀哥就走了，说是不打扰我们谈恋爱。

老天在上，我们真的没有谈恋爱，我们就是玩玩。他从来没有说过什么保证，我也不想去问，这样快乐的日子不必被打破。

05  
全圆佑把车子停在汉江，不知道从哪里变出来一把仙女棒，他捧着仙女棒，一脸虔诚：“俊尼，我不知道该怎么告白，这还是我朋友教我的，说这样比较浪漫。”  
“俊呐，虽然你不知道，但我很久之前就喜欢你了，绝对比你喜欢我更早一点。”  
“俊呐，可以跟我交往吗？”  
他的脸在仙女棒的火花后面熠熠闪光，我心跳得很快，谁能拒绝这样的全圆佑呢？我伸手把他的仙女棒扔掉，拥抱了他。  
我们贴在一起，我能感受到他的心跳，那么有力，他的唇贴在我耳边，悄悄问我：“俊呐，今晚能那个吗？”

06  
全圆佑吻技很好我知道，可不知道他的嘴唇竟然这么烫，被他吻过的地方都像是着火，他从额头一路吻下去，路过我的嘴唇、胸膛、还在我肚脐上轻轻打圈。手又不知道什么时候转到身后，从我脊椎慢慢下滑，一直滑到那个禁忌之地，先是一根手指，从未体验过的异物感让我疼痛，我倒吸一口冷气的功夫他又伸进去第二根。  
我的身体被他折叠，像是一个中国娃娃被随意摆弄。  
他把手指抽出来，把他那根我已经十分熟悉的性器挺进去，好痛，我一定又哭了。  
疼痛感让我记住此刻的幸福是那么真实。

“俊尼好漂亮。”

“又漂亮又骚，我还没动怎么就咬的我这么紧。”

全圆佑声音一如既往的低沉好听，被淫荡的水声淹没，我抬起手想擦擦眼泪，好看清楚他的脸。他的唇又覆盖上来，在我颤抖的睫毛上，轻轻舔舐我的泪水。

我狠狠地抓紧他的后背，他一下下的抽插越来越用力，我在疼痛中到达高潮，只好缴械投降。  
全圆佑却不肯放过我，他的动作更卖力了，我疼得收紧肠壁。  
“俊尼，你放松点。”  
“我想射在俊尼里面。”

我很担心我会坏掉。  
“圆佑，不行，不要，不可以，啊～”

全圆佑没听我的，在他吻上我嘴巴的同时，我的体内感到一阵温热。

07  
至于他是怎么抱我去的浴室又是怎么给我清洗的，我已经记不清楚了。

我把头埋在枕头里，感觉自己在黑暗中慢慢松弛下来。  
全圆佑一下下的抚摸着我的头发。  
“这次rap的词是我写的喔，是写给俊尼的。”  
“俊还记得怎么唱吗？”

“人们都说月亮只能反射光芒，  
那为何你在我心里闪闪发光。  
拥抱你是太过奢侈的幻想，  
可每一刻我都想牵着你的手不放。”


End file.
